


Confession of Love

by armadil_Lo



Series: Ragehappy Minifics [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armadil_Lo/pseuds/armadil_Lo
Summary: Freewood // Confession of love // 12 Sentences





	

**Author's Note:**

> (This one refused to be 10 sentences or less, oops.)

“I wish I didn’t have to leave,” Gavin whispered into Ryan’s robes as the two tightly embraced. Ryan took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut.

“This past month has been truly wonderful, Gavin.” Ryan cleared his throat, slowly pulling away so that he could hold the young jester by his shoulders at arm’s length. “But you must return to your own kingdom now with King Geoff.”

Gavin sighed, looking up at Ryan forlornly, but he nodded. “Saying goodbye is never fun,” he mumbled, taking a step backward. Ryan let his arms fall back to his sides and watched as Gavin turned and began to walk toward the carriages where Geoff and his knights were waiting, head hung low.

“I love you,” Ryan blurted out after him. Gavin jumped and spun back around in surprise, eyes wide. And for just a second, King Ryan did not care about who was watching or how improper his feelings towards the other man might be. 

The sentiment was there - _it’s not goodbye._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: armadil-lauren


End file.
